1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to docks, and methods for manufacturing, shipping, assembling, and/or installing docks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marina docks or piers are typically assembled at the location where they will be installed. This requires that all of the materials used to assemble the dock be delivered to the installation site prior to construction. To the extent that materials suppliers are not located near the installation site, shipping costs, shipment timing, and other supply chain obstacles can be issues for both the installer of the dock and the customer. In addition, assembly and installation of docks can be difficult, particularly for large docks or unusually shaped docks. Further, assembly and installation can be challenging for inexperienced workers.